This is it
by Unmotivated Genius
Summary: It's the night before the ninja war and everyone is feeling tense. This could be the last night any of them have to live. Temari and Shikamaru take advantage of what could be their last night together. M for Sexual content. Super Emotional.


**A/N:**_ This story is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18, or who is not mature enough for strong **sexual content**. The story itself is emotional, taking place the night before the ninja war against Tobi. If you are offended by sex scenes, stop reading now. If you have not read up to this point in the manga, this chapter contains some spoilers, so you might want to stop reading now. If you are good to go, then enjoy my fanfiction, and do leave a review if you can! _

_Thanks~  
>-Kate <em>

**This Is It...**

The tension in the air was so thick that you could feel it clinging to your skin as you moved. Everyone was nervous and scared and pumped. There were no birds singing or leaves rustling. The only sound was the crackle of a cooking fire here and there or a tent flap being shifted aside before falling back into place. Nobody spoke; nobody needed to. The war would begin tomorrow and there was nothing any of the Shinobi Alliance could do to stop it. Many of them would face the foe and die tomorrow. Some would be wounded so badly that not even the Hokage could heal them. Some would see their close friends die beside them. The pain of war radiated deep in their hearts and there was nothing that could remove that feeling.

In one of the smaller tents (it was big enough to stand in and walk around a few feet in each direction) near the center of the camp sat Nara Shikamaru with his flak jacket tossed carelessly on the floor along with his long sleeved shirt. His legs were crossed and his head bowed with his elbows resting on his knees and his fingers creating an upside-down box shape in front of him. It was his thinking position. On the floor in front of him was a shougi board which appeared to have a game in progress. That was partly true. The Nara was planning strategies for the coming battle. Every few minutes he would pick up a single piece between his index and middle finger and slap in down on another place with an audible _tak_ sound.

The sound of the door flap to his tent rustling did nothing to disturb him from his trance. He knew that no enemy could enter this camp without being detected, so he had nothing to worry about. If they needed to speak to him, they would have to skip the greetings and get to the important stuff. He had things to do.

The feeling of warm hands moving down his fishnet-clad chest, and the firm press of soft mounds against his back shook him out of his meditative state. Hot breath tickled the inside of his ear and he held back the shudder that rolled up his spine. He remained in his position for a few moments longer, if only to frustrate her, before he turned his head slightly and dropped his hands to his lap. As he caught sight of her eyes, he turned his body as well so he could try to read her expression better. There was something off about her, but he wasn't sure what it was. He knew better than to ask. She would never tell him if he did.

The more he studied her face, the more he realized that his own expression was a mirror of hers. He was afraid; afraid of what was to come tomorrow; afraid to lose his friends, family and especially to lose the woman kneeling in front of him. While he knew she would never admit it, she felt the same way. Tomorrow was the beginning. Tomorrow countless ninja would die for the cause – for Naruto and Bee. Part of Shikamaru despised the Bijuu for causing this deep pain in his chest, but he knew that it was his duty to fight. He was a ninja, and he knew what he was signing up for when he became one.

Without words, the Nara took Temari's hands in his own, his dark eyes becoming more intense than ever. As he looked at the blonde, his heart filled with need; the need to be with her this night before everything changed. He could lose her tomorrow, or he could die himself. This could be their last night together in this life. Shikamaru refused to let it be put to waste.

With a flick of his arm, the shadow user flung his shougi board across the room, pieces flying everywhere and the sound of wood against wood loud in the looming silence. He spun back around with the speed of a practiced ninja and gripped his woman by the hips, spinning her onto her back so she lay under him. Her expression never changed throughout. Her thoughts matched his in every sense. They didn't even need to exchange words.

Within moments, their lips met with crushing force as they kissed. The moment was filled with such deep emotion and passion that the air seemed to radiate with it. As their lips moved together as one, so did their bodies. Shikamaru pressed his knee between Temari's legs and she ground herself into him with lusty need. His hand found her breast and he kneaded it while she arched her back into it. They didn't say anything, for words would only ruin the moment.

The blonde was not wearing the flak jacket that unified the troops this night, but donned her simple, symmetrical black dress that he remembered his father describe from the summit of the five nations. With one swift motion, he had the dress up over her head and flicked it into a dark corner of the tent. Under that short-short dress, the woman wore a full-body fishnet suit, which made his groin strain against his pants in delight. Her round, full breasts stretched the thin threads to their maximum, making it seem like they could burst out at any moment. Her powerful thighs were similar, but not quite so tight. Shikamaru couldn't help but run his hands over her breasts, down her tight stomach and across her beautiful thighs. The off-and-on contact due to the fishnets caused a chill to creep through Temari as his hands tickled her sensitive flesh. His hands quickly moved back to her breasts, where he continued to knead them, adding the occasional pinch and harsh twist to her nipples, which pulled gasps and moans from the woman under him.

Temari was wearing no bra or panties, and her nudity seemed unfair, considering her partner was still nearly fully clothed. With skilled hands, she began to unhook the Nara's pants, all while he began to suckle her erect nipples through her fishnets. When she finally succeeded in her task, she thrust the man's pants down to his knees along with his black underwear. Shikamaru finished the job, stepping out of the garments with ease and tossing them in another dark corner of the tent. With nothing holding it back, his throbbing erection was obvious, standing at attention, and measuring in around 7 inches. Temari couldn't help herself, and reached out to grip the hot shaft and gently stroke it. She watched as the skin moved with her hand, and smiled when she noticed his eyes roll back in pleasure.

This didn't last long, for the next thing she knew, Shikamaru's fingers were pressing into her eagerly. There was minimal resistance, considering she was already covered in hot moisture from her arousal, and two of his fingers slipped in together. As his fingers pumped in and out of her, Shikamaru leaned over her and kissed her gently this time, his lips moving slowly and deliberately, with his tongue embracing hers rather than battling it. After a moment of this, and when she began to gasp a little from his treatments, he moved his lips back down to her nipple, where he sucked and nibbled playfully on the nub. At the same time, his fingers sped up, pounding into her, and still speeding up. The speed caused Temari to arch her back and curl her toes in pleasure as she moaned loudly. Her hips began to thrust against his hand while she became ever closer to her peak. It was only moments before her voice changed in pitch and she threw her head back, all the muscles in her body locking up in once instance. She came hard and long, her eyes rolling back in ecstasy as the waves of pleasure coursed through her. When she finally relaxed, Shikamaru pulled his fingers out, only to laugh lightly at his cream soaked hand. He wiped it on a nearby rag before moving to position himself between her quivering legs.

When she recovered from her orgasm long enough to lift her head and look at him, Shikamaru took that as his cue. Without warning, he thrust his rock hard erection into her, ripping two of the threads on her fishnets in the process. He closed his eyes tightly as his entire cock was surrounded by soft wetness. He took a moment to enjoy being inside her before he began to thrust slowly in and then out again. Temari mewled in pleasure, her cheeks flushed red from her previous orgasm. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her back, lifting her slightly off the ground in order to hold her against him. Their breathing was heavy as they kissed once more, but it didn't matter. They wanted to be close to one another. They needed this. It could be the last time. The thoughts were always present in their minds. They may never see one another again. This is it. This is really it.

Shikamaru began to thrust faster and deeper, holding Temari tightly against him. She moved in time with him, taking him deeper than he could go on his own. Their moans and gasps filled the silence around them, taking away the edge of some of the sorrow. As he sped up, Temari tightened her thighs around his waist, throwing her head back once more. With her bared neck right there, Shikamaru took this as an opportunity and bit down on the exposed flesh, before licking and kissing it better. Temari half moaned, half screamed, but did not stop thrusting against him. His bite only urged her on, and made her moans louder and more frequent.

It didn't take long for the blonde to come once again, and as her muscles tightened around Shikamaru, he could no longer hold back his own climax. With a spasm that ran through his entire body, he came, shooting his seed deep within her as he thrusted a few more times. When the orgasm faded for them both, Shikamaru pulled out of her, his creamy white load spilling out as he did. Without bothering to clean up the mess, he moved beside her, and held her against his chest as she buried her face in his neck. He felt the moisture on his skin before he noticed her shaking, but he ignored it, knowing that would be how she wanted it. He took a few deep breaths to keep back the tears threatening to leak out of his own eyes, but was unsuccessful as two escaped.

_'This is it...'_ they both thought, '_This could be the last time we ever hold one another...'_

They fell asleep like that, in the arms of the one person they cherished the most. When morning came, they dressed for war, and headed to their respective squads to prepare for battle. They could die out there. They both knew it was a possibility. The war was the deciding point, and it would determine the future of the world.

Temari looked on defiantly, one hand on her tummy and the other on her giant fan. She would not leave this world without one hell of a fight.

Shikamaru looked at her from his own squad and felt pride and strength in seeing her. He would stay alive because he was the Knight. He had to raise and protect the will of fire just as Asuma had told him.

They would survive, because the future needed them, and they needed one another.

This is it.

**END**


End file.
